Talk:Health
Shouldn't we mention that the Survivors start to limp after their health reaches a certain point? It seems like it would be informational. : How's that? I didn't confirm that the limp/speed decrease starts at 40 (I thought it was at 50?), but that's the information that was already there, so I left it, since I can't test it right now. Nite01002 19:35, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::I know it's not 50, because that's the point where Survivors start when they are rescued from a closet and they don't limp when freed. The threshold could be 49, though. --MadDawg2552 19:49, 6 March 2009 (UTC) The limping starts at 39, I am sure of it. The article is right about movement speeds and their corresponding health. Ogrecorps 06:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Tip change I had to change this tip: *Ask for healing. If a person says no and can't give a good reason why, he/she may not be the best person for your team. It seems kind of counter productive, doesn't it? All it says is to ask for healing to see if there are any people that need to be kicked out of the group. The only time that would be helpful is at the beginning of a campaign, and if you're asking for healing then you are the one that's going to be kicked. --MadDawg2552 20:06, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 Survivor Ragdolls? I noticed sometimes that when a Survivor falls after hanging off a Ledge in Left 4 Dead 2, they become a ragdoll like a Left 4 Dead 1 Survivor would if they died (In any condition). I first noticed this in the Atrium when playing as Nick. I fell off the second Floor and Nick became a ragdoll and fell the rest of the way (Smacking his Leg off the First Floor walkway I might add). He ended up Face-down. I noticed this again when the Ellis Bot fell off later on and became a ragdoll too. Someone should do some extensive testing this and see whether or not Defibrillators would still work on them as I didn't have any at the time. 18:18, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Pics or it didn't happen! 20:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I've seen this happen. Me and some friends were messing with the grenade launcher glitch and one of us ended up hanging on an invisible ledge. We couldn't help him up because he was too high, when he fell he hit an edge of the map, died, but then fell further landing in a sort of fetal position. We tried to defib him but it didn't give the option, he didn't glow or anything...T3h Rid3r 20:05, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Here's a video about Nick falling off from hanging, dying as a ragdoll, and Ellis attempting to defibrillate him in vain. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpquCjnI31Y 02:42, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Free Roam Camera On the pc, I've noticed many people are able to access a camera that allows you to see the whole map, and what is ahead of the survivors, but on xbox I've only had access to it in Versus, the finale chapters when everyone is dead, is there anyway to access it without having everyone dead, so you can help your teammates by checking whats ahead?T3h Rid3r 20:47, May 23, 2010 (UTC) It'll be in the Options somewhere. I cannot give you a Direct Path except that. But there should be an option in there somewhere with "Free Roam Camera" set to "Off". Switch it to "On", and when you die, you should be able to roam about (After changing Camera Mode a couple times from 1st Person Observer to 3rd Person Observer and finally, to Free Roam, providing it's enabled). 12:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I looked in the options but none have anything to do with the camera settings, is there some sort of button I can press after death that will switch it on? Or is free roam something only accessable on the pc?T3h Rid3r 23:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I guess it may only be an Option on the PC Version. Sorry. 94.195.236.134 23:51, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Healing Teammates Causes More Health Kits to Spawn From a bit of amateur experimenting I have consistently found that the more teammates heal each other the more kits spawn, at least in L4D2. Experiment: pick any campaign and whatever difficulty you like to play at least twice in a row. The first time through heal no one but yourself and get your team to be equally selfish; count the med kits along the way and mentally note where they were. Most should be in the usual places with no/few surprise kits along the way from SR to SR. The second time through make sure you (and preferably your teammates as well) heal each other instead of yourselves as much as possible. Go out of your way to heal them if you have to. Count the kits again and note locations. I guarantee there will be more the second time; I have been able to affect the number just by insisting on never healing myself and being aggressive about healing others, even chasing a few with less than 50 health who wanted to be killed off just outside the saferoom. The questions are how many times do teammates have to heal each other to: *generate 1, 2, 3, more kits etc? *Does that rate change after a certain number of kits have been generated? *How does this rate vary per campaign and difficulty level? *What about versus and other mods/mutations? *What is the maximum number of kits per map on each difficulty? When doing this make sure to check every single nook and cranny for kits as they will sometimes spawn where typically something rarely/never spawns. Ogrecorps 06:54, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Have the same experience, started telling my teammates your findings and we were healing each other instead of ourselves. Got a lot of medpacks during our run, instead of one or two we got 3-4 medpacks. Some even spawned in the medpack cabinets where usually pills just spawn. --SkyHiRider 20:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Are you all quite sure healing each other will always spawn more health kits? I had occasions where me and the bots either healed ourselves or kept moving on due to being hurt and having nothing to heal with and I sometimes find more health kits in some spots than normal when we were hurting.Hunter Punter 04:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I still think it's the luck of the draw and dependent on the Director's mood. :3 If the whole team is doing bad with no health kits, then the Director will generally have mercy on the team. Sera404 23:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Guys if you do heal each other the director will spawn pills, kits, shots,even Tier 2 guns for good team play but if you you friendly fire or someone joins your team and starts trolling chances our your luck runs out and turns into bad luck then the director gives you more zombies Tanks Witches Tier 1 guns. But all in all it's how the director is feeling like your black and white but your team has been healing each other but the director thinks your team has been bad for leting you go black and white so a witch spawns and it's all over. same thing for the bad team expect the director to send a karma charger or a Tank to beat you into the ground. Reply By The Master Tank